


And Thus, The Cycle Continues

by drobovik



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Birthing, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggs, Exophilia, Forest Monster - Freeform, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Mating, Monster sex, Monsters, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Oviposition, Teratophilia, cryptid, monster fucker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drobovik/pseuds/drobovik
Summary: Just where did John go for that year he left the gang..?
Relationships: John Marston/Monster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	And Thus, The Cycle Continues

The eggs filled John completely, edge to edge. 

He liked it here, he thought, though it was getting harder to remember what life was life before he had gotten lost in the forest. He left the gang because things had become too complicated… Abigail and now the baby... He hadn’t a thought in his head where he might end up and here was the last place he’d thought of…

He didn't know how long it had been but he’d already birthed three clutches or was it four..? He couldn't remember. 

Time stretched out like a vast desert plain and soon weeks and months became an incoherent jumble and all John knew was the familiar cycle of being bred, the fullness of the eggs in his belly and then laying them, all for it to happen again.

He could vaguely remember stumbling around, lost and afraid in the dark forest after his horse threw him and took off. By the time the creature had found him, he was too cold, tired and hungry to fight what happened next. He could hardly see the creature in the darkness provided by the forest’s canopy save to say, it was large. It’s body was hard and felt almost _wooden_ as if it were part of the forest itself.

It mounted him, it’s cock reaching deep, deep inside of him. John had never had anything up his ass besides a sly finger, up to his first knuckle joint, when he was certain that he was truly alone in his tent at night but nothing more than that.  
The forest creature’s cock was flared at the head and textured; ridged and knurled. John made sounds he never knew he was capable of as it penetrated him and fucked him, slow at first but then faster as his sounds and moans began to fall freer and louder from his lips. He was being stretched beyond his limit and enjoying it. He saw stars, his whole body felt like it was on fire and his own cock was hard and weeping with precum. It was the most turned on he’d ever been.

Then the forest creature’s cock swelled inside of him and that was when John felt the first egg laid into him. He’d thrashed and struggled, panicking, the bliss ripped away from him as if he’d been tossed into an icy lake.  
He couldn’t be certain they _were_ eggs but they bulged in the forest creature’s cock and John’s ass hole had to stretch to allow it to travel up and inside before being laid into him. The creature hummed as if to soothe John, purring almost, as it continued to lay two more eggs inside of him, making John’s belly perfectly spherical. 

The act of being impregnated was strangely arousing to John, his own length spurted without being touched after the last egg was pushed inside of him and he suddenly felt so, so tired. He couldn’t think about what had just happened or where he was or what had fucked him, just that he needed to sleep.

The creature curled up beside him, warm and smooth and firm. A hot tongue flicked out, licking John’s newly pregnant belly. It sent shivers the length of John’s spine, he saw explosions of lights and his toes curled as he gasped. His own hand reached to his rounded stomach and rubbed too, his dick twitched with pleasure, as did his belly. It was an immensely strange yet immensely satisfying feeling and one that John did not have the energy to understand right then, so he slept.

The forest creature took care of him throughout his unconventional pregnancy, bringing him raw meat and fresh berries to eat and keep his strength up. John could feel the eggs draining him of energy so much so that most days, he was barely able to stay awake for too long. It was exhausting. But whenever he stroked the straining skin of his stomach, he could feel the eggs moving inside, radiating warmth and life. It made John feel a certain calmness he’d never experienced before. It was peaceful.

John’s chest swelled after a few days and milk leaked from him, dribbling from his engorged nipples. He was almost relieved when the forest creature began to lap at his small breasts with its soft tongue, the pressure and discomfort dissipating some. He would sigh and fall asleep at the tickling sensation. 

Birthing had been a euphoric experience. Of course, it had hurt at first. It had been so difficult, trying to press the eggs out of his tight, puckered entrance; they were so large and round that he’d thought he would tear in two. His passage spasmed with contractions and his ass gaped as he pushed and pushed with all his might to get the eggs out of him. He took to all fours on the forest floor, naked body was slick with sweat as his arms shook dangerously beneath him, as if they couldn’t hold his weight much longer. He keened and lowed, howling and whimpering but the creature was with him the whole time, licking him affectionately and making its low humming sound that soothed John, making him less afraid of the whole ordeal.

The first egg popped out of him and landed with a dull thud, the mossy ground absorbing the impact. The second and third followed more easily and John was finally able to collapse, panting and gasping. The forest creature licked at his poor, destroyed entrance, licked his chest and face as if telling him he'd done well and needed to rest. So he did.

The hatchings came out of their eggs, small and defenseless. John felt a strange urge to care for them. They latched onto his breasts, suckling his milk and the forest creature purred. It was a deeply bizarre family John had found himself drawn into but it was one he didn’t want to leave and he couldn’t explain why. 

Once the hatchlings were weaned, they began to care for John too, bringing him food and nuzzling up to sleep with him at night. Although they were still hatchings, they were at least twice the size of him and just like the forest creature itself, they were arboraceous. John didn’t mind, wasn’t afraid of them… They were _his_ after all. 

Once John regained his strength, he knew he could leave the forest if he wanted to… But he didn’t. He liked it here. He let the forest creature mount him again, fucking deep, deep inside of him, forcing orgasm after orgasm out of him until he was sobbing in pleasure and then, it laid its eggs into him once more; eggs filling him wholly. And thus, the cycle continued.


End file.
